¡Quien te entienda que te compre!
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Y otra vez todos esos ojos entrecerrados mirandome. Algunos suspiran y menean la cabeza en signo negativo. ¿Será que el raro soy yo y por eso siempre me miran así? Osea no, como que soy el único normal en medio de esta panda de raritos.  Polonia PoV


¡Hii~! Me paso a dejar este pequeño drabble antes de publicar la conti de _**Y**σu **α**яє **в**яαvє**!**_ (sí, ya está en caminoo~ ¡muajaja! xD). Este es un pequeño fic que escribí para un concurso en un FC de Hetalia, donde teníamos que hacer un PoV con nuestro personaje en el FC... realmente me costó sacar algo decente con Pol xDD Es un personaje que me gusta mucho, pero muuuy difícil de manejar a la hora de querer ponerlo IC en un fic ._. Espero que no me haya quedado muy mal xDDDD

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino, lo plagaría todo de perversión~ ¿Qué coño? ¡Si para eso ya tenemos a Francis! xDD Bueno, entonces simplemente Hetalia no es mio ._._

¡Disfruten la lectura~! =D

_**

* * *

**__**¡Q**uien te entienda que te compre**!**_

**_~o~_**

**_B_**_y_**_ F_**_umiis_**_ B_**_raginski_

_

* * *

_

-¿Y de qué se supone que nos serviría el pintar todos los rascacielos de cada estado de rosa para erradicar la inflación si se puede saber?

¿Pero este de qué habla?

-Osea, ¿se puede saber qué tiene que ver la inflación aquí? Si es que no estamos a lo que estamos...

Al inglesito parece que hasta se le hincha la vena de la frente. Dios, ¿pero que le pasa a esta gente? Debe de ser por el país tan triste donde viven, tan lluvioso y oscuro... Que horrooor por favor~

Me giró haia el resto de la mesa ignorando al británico, y otra vez todos esos ojos entrecerrados mirandome. Algunos suspiran y menean la cabeza en signo negativo. Pero osea, ¿qué les pasa a todos hoy? Mira que son raritos...

-Señor dame paciencia porque si no... - murmura el inglesito. ¿Paciencia para qué? ¿Estará estresado? Seguro que su país pasa una mala época y viene y lo paga conmigo... eso es como totalmente injusto - Si no vas a aportar nada significativo, mejor cállate ¿quieres?

-Osea, como que que genio tenemos hoy ¿no? Deberías relajarte cejotas. Aunque tu país esté arruinado, tanto estrés hará que te salgan arrugas. ¡Eso sí sería una crisis~!

Maldice por lo bajinis y sigue con la reunión. ¿Aun por encima que me preocupo por el estado de su piel? Osea como que que desagradecido ¿no?

Apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la mesa mientras saco mi bolsa de _Paluszki_ y como unos pocos. Observo como ahora es el idiota de Alemania el que habla, y a mis odios solo llega un _blablabla_ aburridísimo...

A mi lado esta Liet, quien observa y toma notas con una cara como totalmente seria. Que aburrimientooo~ Bostezo y miro al resto de la larga mesa. Algunas naciones me miran con mala cara. Pero que pesados. ¿Osea, qué les pasa? Es la misma mirada que me echan siempre que les digo algo, son tan extraños...

Liet sigue escribiendo, ¿qué le verá de interesante a lo que diga el alemán? Vale que Liet también sea algo rarito, pero pense que no tanto como todos estos...

-¡Ah! ¡Se me acabaron los _Paluszki_!

Todos me miran otra vez, ¿osea, de verdad soy tan guapo? Ya lo sabía pero igual me sorprende~

Ah no, es que lo he gritado.

¿Será que el raro soy yo y por eso siempre me miran así? Osea no, como que eso no es posible ¿verdad?

Todos se levantan, la reunión a terminado y cada uno vuelve a su propio país. Echo a andar hacia la puerta aun algo preocupado, cuando alguien grita mi nombre.

-¡Polonia esperame! - es Toris, que viene cargado con el maletín super mono que le regalé hace dos años para estas reuniones tan sosas.

-Liet, ¿tú crees que soy raro?

Levanta la vista sorprendido. Por un momento me mira raro...

-Claro q-que no, jajaja... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Nada – le contesto sonriendo - ¡Venga vamonos~!

Le doy un pequeño beso y me adelanto a la salida.

Pues claro. Osea no podía ser cosa mía, como que yo soy el único normal en medio de esta panda de raritos.

Si es que, como dicen por ahí, _quien os entienda que os compre._

* * *

Well... ¿cómo lo habeis visto? ¿Mucho OoC? xDD De verdad no se si ha quedado bien o mal, este fic a sido más bien... un experimento xDD Un experimento que me ha demostrado que no sirvo para manejar este tipo de personajes xD u.u Igualmente, espero que os haya gustado =D

_¡Pozegnanie~!_ (al puro estilo Polaco (h))


End file.
